


A Very Confused Anakin

by soulwing3



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulwing3/pseuds/soulwing3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short conversation between Anakin and Obi-wan after Anakin turns to the dark side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Confused Anakin

"I don't know what happened," Anakin said to his old master, looking very disturbed and distressed.

"You commited mass murder, that's what happened," Obi-wan said, eternally pissed off and exasperated.


End file.
